


Was due for a shower anyway..

by matthewsmith



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breathing of the taller man became rabid as the torment of the other man's touch, letting Lance take hold of Mathew's cock, rubbing it softly and gently teasing the other man with everything that was known, Mathew let out a sound almost near to a gasp while growling in pleasure and so easily turned on by the sound the other man was making with his own moans turning Mathew on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was due for a shower anyway..

The sweat of the heat rolled off them making them wet, Lance felt the beads of sweat slowly come down his body like a snake wrapping round it's prey, he felt his erection harden as he moved closer to Mathew feeling the soft touch of his skin, the slow movement across Lances body made him want his other half more as the sweat from the dripping tap slowly dripped ontop of them. Both of them against the other, Mathew moaning softly and deeply the sensation made Lance groan out loud, the heart beat of both men beating faster as though on a train that's going to crash on the edge of their seats, each other making a step closer to the trembling inside of the other.

The breathing of the taller man became rabid as the torment of the other man's touch, letting Lance take hold of Mathew's cock, rubbing it softly and gently teasing the other man with everything that was known, Mathew let out a sound almost near to a gasp while growling in pleasure and so easily turned on by the sound the other man was making with his own moans turning Mathew on. The slow torurous pleasure pleasing them both. Mathew arched his body backwards to the wall letting Lance get a full on, his own body sensitive to his touch to the other's lust, his leg's reaching round the other man's legs moving him in, closing the gap slowly and steadily hearing Lance moan even more.

The heat slowly made a move taking hold of being around them and the sweat made it even more possible for Lance to lick his lips, his hands grasping hold of Mathews shoulders and as quickly as a blink of an eye kissed him hard on, the pleasure made him want him more, their bodies pressed up together feeling the other's cock on their skin.

His eyes grew wild, lighting up, close enough for a bang. Mathew held Lance tightly as well the movement between the others thighs made him respond closely, opening them up for an enter, Mathew moved his cock between his thighs close enough rubbing his cock slowly and teasing him, the other returning it with a deep passionate kiss, the low growl made Lance smirk softly.


End file.
